


DJ Yaoi Lover

by Ishileis27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishileis27/pseuds/Ishileis27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school student by the morning and a radio announcer by the evening, she writes Yaoi stories and tells them in her FM station, this time she tells the story of her two school mates, whom she imaginably thinks has something going on, however will she be able to finish it as a Yaoi or will it turn out to be her own Shoujo story... MidorimaXOC; slight TakaoXOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Hello everyone welcome to Nights of Love FM, this is DJ Yaoi Lover on duty tonight, for any greetings and suggestion please dial or text the number we'll be mentioning later tonight and also we'll be having the sequel of 'The Varsity Lovers' please stay tuned for today's episode about the blooming love story of Taco-chan and Shuu Mai-chan, will they be able to realize the blooming sexual tension between them or will they ignore this and hide forever, masking the feelings they have? Will mediocrity prevail or will their basketball team accept their wonderful boy's love. Oh yeah... before we continue I would like to read some friendly notes._

_From **MiyakaGurl** , more power Nights of Love I'm really desperate in hearing your stories however because of my busy college life I can't stay awake to listen to you, especially if you air at midnight, can you air in the morning?_

_Dear MiyakaGurl, if we air on the morning we won't be called Nights of Love FM anymore so I don't think that's possible, but if you really like us please check out our website .uk for the stories, thanks for subscribing._

_From **Takaochin21** , Hello DJ YaoiLover, I'm a great follower of this station because of your wonderful mix of songs, I don' t really appreciate Yaoi cuz I'm a guy but I can't help but be awed at Shuumai-chan, he's the exact replica of my team mate in our basketball team, he subscribes daily fortune telling and collects lucky items and he's always serious, Man! He really looked like Shintaro! Oh I just said his name... sorry dude! And that Taco-chan, he's kinda like me, playful and a rocker, the last episode about them walking in the hallway and talking about basketball tricks and Tacochan teasing him, its kinda like what happened between me and - wait? The stories like Takao and shintaro...Oh?Ohhhh?! We're not gay!_


	2. Chapter 2

School festival is a much loved week long celebration in every school in japan, however a month or a few weeks prior to it, students become too busy in preparing, making plans and decorating the school, also every sections per year are busy making different shenanigans and inviting other schools. Next month, it will be Shutoku high's turn, so everyone has a lot to do.

"Shiraishi-chan, Sensei said that you'll be attending the 1st year rep meeting later." Upon hearing that a certain girl clad in the classic high school PE uniform nods, she has a long brown curly hair that reached up to her lower back and is currently tied in a messy pony tail.

"Oh? Sure, sure." She smirks, her emerald eyes glinting and quite excited before joining the group in their PE class.

"Since we're all preparing for the school festival, we will be having a meeting today about the sports' participation, anyone who'll be joining the fun games?" Their teacher announced, luckily Shiraishi joined the planning committee so she's exempted together with the varsity players, and that's the very reason why she joined, though she don't know anything about governance and planning...She was looking around and completely ignoring her teacher when...

" **BACHKOI, BACHKOI BABY**..." that's her fucking phone! She cringed when she saw everyone tracing the sound, her hand slowly crept to her pocket, not only will her teacher reprimand her, imagine the humiliation she'll have when they knew that her ringtone's a Naruto opening song.

"Its Shiraishi's!" Oh great, someone behind her saw and now they all laughed.

"Shiraishi-san." Her teacher called. "Meet me after class." Shiraishi gulped but her teacher ignored her and continued, the brunette decided to check the message, since she's caught and all.

**From: bossNoLove**

**Shiraishi-chan! We need a new story! Your last one is a hit; I never knew Boy's love could have such a high rating! Anyway we'll talk on your duty. 3 boss-kun**

Great, another problem ahead of her. She sighed and slumped her head between her hands, why can't she live a normal life? Oh yeah, that's because she's a poor girl and she needed money to go to school and a have a bright future.

Anyways, this girl named  **Shiraishi Akira** , is a normal student by morning at Shutoku High and a Radio announcer/DJ every night, her pseudonym is  **YaoiLover**  and she works at Nights Of Love FM. Previously, she started as a DJ, however she also begun listening to heartbreaking stories and giving advices (which she herself had no idea). A few weeks ago they started this Love story telling segment where they tell made up stories to the listeners, however everyone thought their stories are cliché so YaoiLover (as the name implies) made a story about boy's love and well, it hit the ratings making Nights Of Love the most listened radio station and because of that she is being force to devise a new story about Yaoi.

But writing is never that easy if inspiration doesn't hit you and now for a week her requests for a new story are piling her desk but she can't think of anything, that's why her boss is bothering her.

After the boring class Shiraishi was told by the PE teacher to stay and so she did, she was also given a warning slip, so she apologized, afterwards when the teacher left she checked her watch and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she sees how late she is in the SC meeting, she doesn't wanna be late because she could be removed! So she rushed in changing her clothes and ran as fast as she could.

When she reached the room, she slammed the door open and she pants as she leans on the doorway "Hello everyone my name's Shiraishi Akira, please treat me well." she tried a smile but it faltered when she saw the group looking dubiously at her and their eyes travelled south, so she followed and realized something, her shoes weren't a match! Her right shoe was their indoor shoes while her left was her rubber shoe. "Oh yeah...I was really in a hurry from our PE, so I forgot to tidy up... hehehe." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Welcome Shiraishi-san from class 1-D, I'm Yukino, the Student Council's 1st year branch representative." A beautiful girl who was really smart looking offered a hand to Shiraishi, and the latter gladly accepts. "We've already started the meeting, so I'll just be telling you about the early topics later."

She just did something funny! However, they never reacted, they just nodded their head and listened to the speaker again, and she looked at them again, if they were her friends they'll be laughing out loud, but hell, they were serious, did she joined the right group?

_'They're probably thinking, Oh this girl's pretty but stupid, too bad she's definitely a turn off'_  she thought as she sighed and slumped on her seat. Shiraishi isn't listening, she was doodling something on her scratch, some weird drawings of stick men attacking each other, and she can't really understand what they're talking about anyway.

"Bam..bam...bam..." her attention was robbed by someone humming 'It's time' by Imagine Dragons, it was done in a whisper like fashion but that sound is too familiar for her so she can't miss it, she whipped her head to the source of the sound and she saw a black haired boy, 'virtual drumming' the song with slight head banging. "Bam...bam..."

_'Yes! A team mate!'_ She thought.

"Oi..."she called his attention silently, he looked mortified upon seeing her stare at him.

"W-what?"

"You're doing it wrong, you should say bambambam... like that coz' the first part should be fast.. That's 'It's time', right?"

"Yeah...but I think it sounds like that." He grinned.

"Maybe, but its more better with 'bambambam...bambam...bam' "she said while she whips her hands like she's holding drum sticks and following the beat."Trust me, I'm a fan... Shiraishi Akira, by the way." She smiled.

"Oh me too! I'm Kazunari Takao, You like Imagine Dragon's too?" He shook hands with her then noticed her shoes, he huffed his cheeks holding back his laughter.

"You alright?"

"Pfttt.." Takao can't hold it in and laughed, turning his back on her, then he faced her again after wiping a tear. "Your shoes..."

"Pfftt..." she laughed too. "I know right?" And they tried to laugh in the lowest tone they could.

"I'm glad that you two made a rapport already." The two of them looked in front and saw the whole committee looking at them. "However... we're in the middle of a meeting." The one speaking is Yukino.

"Ahhh!" Shiraishi stood up. "Sorry." Then she bowed.

"Me too!" Takao bowing also.

"It's fine but we have decided that the two of you will be the ones cutting the flaglets for the festival."

"Ehhh?!" Both of them said.

"But I have a practice." Takao adds.

"You don't have a scheduled game so you'll be fine. We need to plan and decorate early." Yukino answered. "I'll talk to senpai about it."

Takao slumped and Shiraishi giggled at his reaction. "What's funny? We'll be decorating. DECORATING." He emphasized.

"Its fine with me if you attend the practice, I'm really good and fast at cutting." She boasts. "But wait, practice?"

"Yeah, I'm with the basketball team." He says proudly.

"Then why are you here?" She asks, remembering that varsity players are already exempted in school fest activities.

"My classmates forced me to join; they said it so that I won't ruin anything." He kids.

"Ouch. On my case I forced myself to my mates coz' I wanna be exempted."

"Meeting adjourned." They stopped chatting and feigned listened with that Yukino. "Shiraishi-san, and Takao-san please follow me." Yukino led them to the supply room where different vinyl plastic and scissors were found.

"This are the materials, you can cut here tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Yukino-san." Shiraishi replies and bows as the student council rep left them. She glanced at Takao who checked his watch. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just - "

"Takao." She almost had goose bumps when she heard that voice, though it sounded familiar to her, she looked behind her and saw him, a tall green haired guy with glasses, if she remembers correctly, he's her classmate, the guy who always gets the highest/perfect score on their exams, the guy seated in the left corner of the room who have rejected the girl sitting in front of her and the one beside her and the one adjacent to them, simply because their zodiac signs didn't match even though they were very pretty, what was his sign again,  _Cancer, right._

This guy actually is a mystery to her, for a guy his stature to be addicted to horoscope and such, and sometimes it scares her to see him carrying some weird items that are really distracting. He's like the character she reads from this certain Yaoi Doujinshi she's been following.

"Shin-chan...hehe." Takao nervously smiled.

"You missed the practice." He said as he adjusts his glasses.

Shiraishi now knows that the green haired Shintaro guy's affiliated with the school's basketball team together with her co 'Imagine Dragons' fan, Takao, he's quite angered with Takao's absence in their practice, and she thinks it weird. (That's because of Shiraishi's Yaoi mania)

" Oh yeah.. She's Shiraishi-chan, a class rep like me." Takao saw her spacing out so he introduced her.

"I know. She's my classmate." He said in a dismissive tone. Shintaro then saw Shiraishi's shoes, his eyebrow raised and he stared for quite a few seconds before he looked up and adjusted his glasses.

_'Now I'll be forever labeled stupid!'_ She said in her mind as she sees him watch her shoes.

"I'll be heading home now." Shintaro said and passed by the two of them.

"Ahhh! Wait...bye Shiraishi-chan!" Takao hurriedly waved a hand and followed Shintaro, while she was left in the hallway blinking at the fast paced scene a while ago. She looked at the retreating couple and saw Takao, laughing while tapping Shintaro's back while the taller guy adjusts his glasses.

_'Could it be that?'_  There's only one reason why a man will reject a lot of pretty and attractive women...

While walking out and ignoring Takao's incessant rant, Midorima Shintaro, the ever so addicted-to-feng shui basketball player, checked something in his pocket, it was a mini Oha-asa book.

_'Cancer: A mismatch is a good sign for you.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Good evening everybody! Once again this is DJ YaoiLover! And this is Nights of Love FM, before we formally depart we shall read some friendly notes._

_From_ _**LoverBoy35** _ _, hey DJ YaoiLover, when will a new story come? Thanks._

_Dear LoverBoy35, a new story will be next weekend, I hope you still subscribe and I promise it won't be a bore. Thank you, and that's all for tonight, let's listen to Sia's Elastic heart._

* * *

Again, a shift ended, Shiraishi lazily removed the headphones. She stood up from her stool and went out of the recording room, after greeting others and saying 'good work'. She took the bus home while fighting the sleep out of her eyes.

She yawned before she unlocked the door of their apartment, she turned on some of the lights, and checked the clock... its 3am so she can sleep for around 4 hours again, What a terrible habit she have, lucky for her, she seems to have unending energy.

The next day, she remembers that she'll be cutting some flaglets after class with her newly found friend Takao; she went inside the stock room and found that he's not yet there so she decided to start on her own. Since, she loves music she can't work without one so she turned on her radio.

_Tantantantantanatan..._

**_Look into your eyes, I see the paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true..._  **she looked behind her and saw a Takao singing with an imaginary mic in his hands, his eyes were even closed, and when his eyes opened he saw Shiraishi staring at him.

"Oh hi?" He sheepishly greets.

"I like that song." She said, then she grabs the scissors and just… _ **Let them say were crazy, what do they know?... put your arms around me, baby don't ever look back.. Let the world around us, just fall apart.. Baby we can make it if we're good to go...**  _she sings in the same fashion like him, which makes him wanna cry, is she his missing sister? She was even swaying her other hand and using the scissors as her makeshift mic, so he joined her in their imaginary stage and placed his arm around her shoulder and they swayed their feet and hands in the air.

**_And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever, nothing's gonna stop us now... and if this world is..._ **

Meanwhile...

"Midorima-kun?" The green haired basket ball guy was fixing his things when someone called to him, it's a girl, if he remembered correctly her name's Yukino, the first year rep.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that you won't participate in the planning committee?" She was from class 1-A, a model student, but of course lower than him, currently three girls were staring daggers at her in class I-D's room. "Shiraishi-chan, is well... inattentive."

"That's none of my business." He answered picking up his bag and going out of the room, Yukino following behind.

"Hey?" She calls, the truth is, she has a crush on him, as in like the moment she laid eyes on him, but he seems really cold and distant to everyone. She was planning to have this 'planning committee' as a way to get closer to him.

Suddenly he stopped and she did too, especially when they passed in the stock room.

**_All that I ever need.. and all that I want to do...Is hold you forever, forever and ever!...Nothing's gonna stop us..._ **

The two of them watched the other two singer wannabes in the room, actually a group's already watching them, Midorima sighed, he doesn't really care about this and comically, Takao's the first to witness their audience, so he stopped and pulled Shiraishi's sleeve to stop her from swaying and she was also surprised to see them being watched.

"T-thanks?" Takao said and the students watching them clapped. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" He bowed and bowed hauling Shiraishi to do the same.

"Everyone, stop loitering!" Yeah, Yukino's there and everyone followed and disappeared from her view. "You were tasked to cut those."

"We were, Yukino-chan, we just got distracted. Hehe." Shiraishi answered and Yukino shook her head in disapproval and left them again. ' _She has the tendency to always walk out'_ Shiraishi thought.

"Oh! Shin-chan!" Takao called which made Shintaro grimace. "Don't tell me, we disturbed your moment with that hot, Yukino-chan." He teased, but Midorima just glared at him.

_Why is he mad?_ She thought and suddenly, his eyes met hers, which caught her heart somehow because of the intensity of his stare, like... _he's gonna skin me alive..._ Suddenly an idea popped in her mind...

_**Shiraishi's thought at the moment** _ _: Shintaro is glaring at me is it... is it because I'm getting close with Takao? Oh my? Is this the reality of Boy's love... does he like Takao? (She thinks that way because; she likes Yaoi manga so much)_

Takao witnessed the melting stares of the two at each other; it was like 'Hey, have we met before? Cuz' you look like my first spouse...' suddenly an idea popped in his mind...

_**Takao's thought at the moment:**_ _Shintaro must be thinking...'Is she the one Oha-asa had reserved for me? My soulmate? Ohhhh... and of course, Shiraishi's thought must be.., this is love at first sight...on the contrary, second sight cuz'I saw you yesterday..._ and he had this weird idea to tease Midorima and hook the two of them.

Shintaro was annoyed ( that's the truth despite their different conclusions) at the two of them...he hates idiots that gang up, after his deadly staring contest, he adjusts his glasses again.

"I'll head to the court." He said and left the two of them, Takao glanced at Shiraishi, who was still in shock, and he went in front of her and waved his hands on her eyes.

**(On Shiraishi's imaginary mind...**

**'My name is Shintaro and I'm a basketball player...I'm considered the best in this school and because of that I try to be manly, but I'm not sure...I've been hiding this fact for a long time and I plan on making it hidden forever until...I met my team mate, Takao, who had opened my heart, but this thing I feel for him...Its forbidden...and he seemed to be insensitive, liking other girls...I hope I can dispose this feeling...)** this was all playing in her mind in her sudden state of shock, until Takao interrupted her.

"Oi?" Takao called, and she snatched his hand surprising him.

"Thank you Takao-san! For letting me meet you..." she stared at the space Midorima once stood at. "And him..."

' _Yup...She really likes him, this'll be good.'_ Takao snickered

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading...the lyrics are from the song Nothing's gonna stop us... I'm not sure of the real lyrics so forgive my error, on the next chapter I'll be introducing my OC from the other FF, Ta-Ta~


	4. Chapter 4

"Neh...Shin-chan...You like Shiraishi-chan, eh?" Takao nudged his shoulder but the taller guy ignored him and continued to read the horoscope. "Oi..."

"Tomorrow's lucky item is a child's doodle...where can I get this?" Midorima mutters.

"Just make a doodle yourself." Takao kids and Midorima glared at him.

Shintaro did bring some printed child doodle from the internet but he's not quite confident, he needs a real one, his youngr sister in elementary doesn't want to help him and he thinks she draws really good, today anyway, is their art class.

Shiraishi came late in class but she was able to sneak from behind so she sat in the back seat, when she looked at her left, she saw Midorima who was perplexed to see her beside him, she averted her eyes immediately hoping he will just shut up.

"Okay so you'll be paired with your seatmates. Bring out your sketch pads and pencils, Ariba.." their teacher clapped to signal them to rush and Shiraishi reluctantly faced her partner, who was again in a bad mood, which is always happening, whenever she's around...

She tried her best in arts class but she failed all the time, she's good in writing but she's bad at drawing so she keeps on sighing and doodling what she think is a portrait of Midorima. She peeked at him behind her sketch pad and saw him seriously drawing.

"What do you want?" He said out of the blue, not even averting his eyes from the sketch pad.

"Nothing." She tried to smile and feigned being serious in drawing.

"Ok times up." After an hour their teacher came back and announced that, making her rush in doing his hair. "Give it to your partners."

"Here." Midorima extends his drawing to her and she gulped. "Where's yours?"

"Ahhhh..." she smiled. "Here..." she slowly gives her drawing to him, and he receives it, the two of them looked at each other's drawing at the same time.

"Whoa..." Shiraishi said as she stared at the drawing, it was perfectly done, it looked, quite like her, and deep in her heart she felt a pang of guilt as she didn't drew him well, with a slow motion she stared at him and was surprised to see him, quite (though its still indifferent) appreciating her 'drawing'.

The truth is, he was happy to see her drawing, it composed of a big oblong with two egg shaped drawings inside and  _is that a banana?_  On the latter part with some shaded, probably, hair above the circle, its because it was a great epitome of a child's doodle.

His reaction perplexed her, is he happy because he found a way to make Takao laugh at her? Or she did a unique piece of art, that only geniuses understand.

* * *

The key step in writing is to know your subject well, and in this case, Shiraishi's in the school's court watching the basketball team practice, of course other students were there since they were all at awe with Shutoku's basketball team. Midorima came out fresh from his locker and he tapped his left fingers which were bandaged.

"Are you here to watch?" Shiraishi was surprised to see Takao behind her, grinning like an idiot. "Are you gonna cheer for him?" He points Midorima.

"Ahhh! No...hehehe." she waved a hand.

"He's really cool. Cool as in his coolness even reached his heart to make it cold." He watched Shintaro make a sure shot despite his weird location. "I actually see him as a rival before, though it disappointed me to know we'll be on the same team... but then I got to work with him, so that's it."

Shiraishi looked at Takao who was looking afar, reminiscing...  _Could it be that? Even Takao is..._

"Oi, look at Takao... is he hitting on a girl again?" One of their senpais said. Midorima glanced at Takao and Shiraishi, who were in the bleachers. Shintaro, being accurate in shooting positioned himself to hit his new target.

"But what did you like - " before Takao can continue a ball hits him square in the face.

"Ta-Takao-san?!" Shiraishi helped the fallen Takao stand and looked below, she saw Midorima looking at them before he averted his eyes to the hoop again.

"Awwww! Shin-chan, that hurts!" Takao yelled holding his forehead, before he went in the court ranting at Midorima, who just passed the ball straight to him, hitting Takao's gut, making him roll in the floor due to pain.

* * *

Shiraishi was at the cafeteria starting her new radio story, she have entitled it as 'the varsity lovers'. She was in a seat when she was thinking of a name.

_I can't write them as they are...hmmm... then I got to give them some humor...hmmm..._  She was thinking deep when one of the janitors approached her.

"Miss?" He called.

"Oh...Yes?" She smiled apologetically as she's been spacing out.

"You need to order something so you could stay." He said with a timid smile.

"I see.. Can you save this place for a minute, while I order?" when the janitor nods, she dashed to the counter.

"What do you want? Taco or Shuu mai?" The caterer asked

_Taco or Shuumai? That sounds good..._ the cashier repeats the menu because Shiraishi spaced out, "Taco or Shuumai?"And she almost wanted to kiss the caterer, right Takao is close to Taco and Shintaro is Shuu Mai...

"Both please!" She said and after receiving her order she rushed to a table and decided to start scribbling...

_Taco-chan is friendly and good in basketball, he also liked singing, Shuumai-chan is stoic and serous but he has a soft side for horoscope and fortune telling..._

* * *

_'We were having this practice in the court and he tried to block my shot, he stood in front of me, eventhough he was shorter he tried and raised his hands higher, I dribbled the ball turning my back to him, but he glued himself to me._

_It was crazy and distracting smelling his manly scent and the friction between us...I ran and found a place then without further a do I shot the ball and it went in, thanks to my lucky charm and of course, my accuracy. I straightened myself and adjusted my glasses, trying to control the tension that build up to me a while ago..._

_"Not fair...Shuumai-chan." He jokingly said, that stupid Taco-chan.'_

_And that ends Varsity Lovers' episode for today, this is your DJ Yaoi Lover, signing out..._


	5. Chapter 5

Shiraishi smiled to herself as she held the headphone down, the 'Varsity Lovers' took a high rating in the recent poll the stations had, she was also quite happy because not only is she having an inspiration with Takao and Midorima, she has also set a goal to help them realize their feelings for each other.

" **BATCHKOI, BATCHKOI BABY,.."** she immediately fished out her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Oi?" Shiraishi greets upon seeing the caller ID.

_"Akira...Is that the story you were telling me?"_ The other line said.

"Satomi! Hahaha... Yes, that's it. So whaddya think?" Shiraishi walks out of her office, its time for her to go home.

_"So you found a real inspiration this time? I hope you gather facts before you pester other people again..."_

"You're so gloomy all the time aren't you? How's life there in Touou by the way? I saw the photo! He's nice."

" _Shut up, he's my PE demo partner, Moron... I'll call again, I feel sleepy."_

_"_ Sure, Miss you, friend!" And with that the other line hung up. Shiraishi keeps the phone back in her pocket, and decided to take a taxi home.

* * *

Class 1-D's homeroom teacher today was called for an emergency meeting, so he gave them some seat works before he exited the class, some of his students then decided to leave when half an hour passed and the teacher wasn't still back, meanwhile, Shiraishi fell asleep, her head rested on her table, her hand as a support, the other was left dangling.

Midorima closed his book and placed it in his bag, he started arranging his materials together with his lucky item (a cutter, he puts it inside his pocket) until he heard something akin to snore. He looked at the source of the sound and saw Shiraishi fast asleep.

He doesn't care, he will let her sleep here, its not his business... those were the thoughts in his mind, yet... being a responsible human being, he must at least try to wake her up, after all Oha asa have mentioned that 'Today is a day for kindness.' So sighing and after adjusting his glasses, he walked up to her.

"Oi!" He called, but to no avail, he breaths out, then tried to shake her a bit... but again it was no use.

Takao was walking in the hallway, their class had the same fate as Midorima's so he decided to bug his team mate. He was already in the front door of 1-D when he saw the whole scene.

Midorima was bent over the sleeping Shiraishi, he must be checking if she's really asleep, his hand pinched her cheek but again, she's still asleep. ' _What the hell did this girl do?'_

Takao smirked, he's definitely going to tease Midorima in their practice, he decided to leave them and to not disturb them so he went ahead.

" **WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY, NININING..."** that was her new ringtone and as soon as it rang, she immediately sat up, her head hitting Shintaro's face, making him stumble down.

"Owww! WHAT THE HELL..."she caressed the back of her head, damn her new tone's worse than Naruto's opening. She glanced beside her and saw Midorima, his hand holding his nose, then dawn hit her and she realized... "Oh...Oh...Oh my! Midorima-san!"she instantly went to his aid.

"Go away..." he said moving away from her, and when his hand was removed from his nose, he saw a red stain.

"MIDORIMA-KUN, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Shiraishi panicked and surprisingly because of her panic mode, she was able to drag Midorima, a guy with a foot more than her height, to the clinic.

* * *

"Its alright now..." the nurse said as he checked Midorima for other facial injuries. "You both are quite hard-headed." she teased and it actually surprised Shiraishi that Midorima is able to communicate well with a female nurse.

"Thank you, Saejima*-san." He said before bowing, and again doing his favorite mannerism which is adjusting his glasses.

"No problem. Shiraishi-san, please take care of your boyfriend, neh." The nurse winked at Shiraishi. On the other hand, Shiraishi's head vigorously shakes as she negates the 'boyfriend' issue, but the nurse didn't understand so she just smiled and closed the clinic door.

"Are you al-" when she glanced behind her to check on her injured companion, he was already walking farther from her. "Oi!" She dashed to catch up with him, as soon as they were aligned, she grabbed his sleeve. "I said Oi!"

"What?" He looked 20% more annoyed than his usual annoyed face.

"I'm sorry." Shiraishi blurts, she's the type of person who needs to hear forgiveness before she can move on, but Midorima just stared at her. "Hey, I just said 'sorry...'"

"So?"

"You should at least say, 'its okay' or like 'I forgive you'."

"Hmmm... I don't - "

"Why are you hovering on me by the way? Do you need something from me or..." she was stopped as she looked at his pocket.  _Is that a cutter? Is he...is he planning to kill me...?_ "I see...Oh my...the things you need to do for love..."

"Huh? Love?" Shintaro asks, perplexed by her sudden dialogue.

"Midorima-kun!" Her hands grasped his shoulders. "I don't plan on ruining your relationship with Takao-san! I-I just wanna be a friend, so please don't misunderstand!"

"Huh?" Now he's even more perplexed, Shiraishi drops her hold on him.

"Just remember that." She said and bowed then she left him on the hallway.

* * *

After basketball practice, Shintaro was removing his finger bandages and was seated in the bench inside the locker room.

"Shin-chan likes Shiraishi-chan~"Takao suddenly emerged from nowhere. "So...so...how did you wake her up? Did you kissed the sleeping beauty?"

"Like Shiraishi?" Shintaro suddenly remembers her words...'I don't plan to ruin your relationship with Takao-san...' he thought deeply again... _Maybe she likes Takao and was thinking I don't like her for him...Tch...Women..._

"So...so?" Takao was waiting eagerly for his reply.

"Why don't you stop involving me in this stupid relationship blues? If you like each other, Tch...That's none of my business." Midorima stood up, getting his things before leaving the locker room.

_Shin-chan is...Jealous?_ Takao thought as he noticed his friend's more annoyed look and he silently laughs at it.

* * *

She was in the cafeteria thinking about how she could do her investigation more, she needs to see them both in action, she forked some of her vegetables as she looks afar.

"Shiraishi-chan!" She almost jump on her seat as she heard her name called, when she glanced at the caller, it was Takao. "Oh Shin-chan...look who's here!" Takao tugged Shintaro's sleeve stopping him from walking.

Midorima's cold eyes were trained on hers but of course, she didn't flinch because she knew why he's always mad with her. "Hi Midorima-san, Takao-san." She said politely.

"What's with the formal greeting!" Takao retorts, he then pushed Shintaro towards Shiraishi so that he can sit with her then he, on the other hand, across them, "Isn't this fun?"

Shiraishi, slowly looked at Midorima who was annoyed with Takao while the latter was just smiling weirdly on his spot. Midorima then pulled something out of his pocket, it was a cat figurine and placed it beside his meal.

"Today's lucky item involves a cat." He explains. "His name's ..."

"Mr. Meoww!" Shiraishi squeals...

"Mr. Meoww..." Midorima said, almost at the same time Shiraishi said it. "How'd you know that?"

"I just guessed. Its a cat." She smiled, her attention on the figurine.  _Hehehe...Definitely gay..._

"Awww...isn't this picture perfect?"Takao said and Shiraishi cringed, she slowly glanced beside her.

"Itadakimasu." Shintaro said , completely ignoring Takao and went back on his food. Shiraishi nods and decided to eat as well.

* * *

"Shiraishi-san, this are all the files, your classmates have submitted for the school festival." their homeroom teacher hands a stack of files. "Midorima-kun..." he called the taller guy, which in turn walked up to him.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Please help Shiraishi-san organize this files..."

"Eh..."Shiraishi mutters."No...I'll be fine, I -"

"Sure, sensei." Midorima answers before Shiraishi finishes her statement.

"Thank you then." He left the two of them inside the classroom.

Shiraishi was more than nervous (though inwardly, she was happy because she doesn't have the word 'organize' in her vocabulary) that's because, this is Midorima Shintaro, right...Midorima Shintaro, the person who just attempted to kill her in her sleep, the passionate lover of Takao Kazunari...and both of them isn't aware of their feelings for each other.  _Yet..._

Midorima already started reading some of the files, he looks so serious and somehow  _dreamy ,_ Shiraishi was looking at him.  _Sometimes, I get annoyed by the fact that some hot guys are gays._

He noticed her stare at him so he looked up. "What is it?"

"Neh...Describe Takao." She said as she gets a paper on the stack.

"Annoying. " he answered looking back at the files. "Why?"

_How cute...he thinks Takao's annoying...the more you hate the more you love._ "Nothing really."

"What's your zodiac sign?" He asked, eyes still on paper.

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"Aries." she said.

"I see..." he answered.

_Is he making a compatibility test between me and Takao-san._ She gulped. Then silence engulfed the two of them as they seriously browsed the files, she then noticed a Bonzai beside him. "Is that your lucky item today?"

"Yes." Then again they were silent, until Midorima finished his part of the work."Are you finished?"

"Just a bit more." She answered still checking some files. "You can leave, I'll take the files to the faculty."

"Its fine, I'll take them with you, the teacher asked us to anyway." He said resting his chin on the palm of his hand while he waits for her to finish.

"I'm done." She said after a few minutes then stacked the papers together. "Lemme have yours." She said.

"No, I'll carry them." He said getting all the papers from her.

"But, you're still going to carry the Bonzai."

"I can do that."

"I know! I'll carry the Bonzai for you." She said.

"No, I must have the lucky item."

"Its fine, its not like I'm going away with it, I'll just be by your side when we go to the faculty." She said and reached for her bag, then the Bonzai. "Let's go!"

She did carry the bonzai up to the time they went to the faculty, however the PE teacher asked Midorima to deliver some questionnaires for the basketball club, so he carried a stack of papers again while she tagged along the court with his lucky item.

"Oh! Shin-chan and Shiraishi-chan's together already?" Takao teased as he saw them enter together.

"Ahhh...No, Takao-san, he helped me do some school work, so I carried this for him." She answered. "So where will I put it?"

"Just hold it." Someone said, he was Otsubo-san, their captain. "He leaves them around anywhere anyway."

"Yeah...I think its a better idea!" Takao grinned mischievously. "Then you could go home together."

"Who is she by the way, Midorima? Your girlfriend?" Their captain asked, but Midorima left them, not answering nor denying the question.

"Ahhh! Shiraishi-chan, you want to watch our practice, while you wait for Shin-chan?"

_This is it! Chance! Research! Grab it now, girl!_ "Yes!" She answered rather enthusiastically.

"Yehey! Shiraishi-chan, better watch my moves, bwahahaha." Takao states with a maniacal laugh until Shintaro hits him on the head, he changed on his training clothes. "Owww...That hurts, Shin-chan."

They were amazing, Shutoku's basketball team, she notes. She was quite engulfed in the play and the way they work on their defense. She actually, specifically watched their defense play.

_'Taco-chan was behind me, blocking my path, our bodies almost fitting each other and I get this weird feeling as I feel his lower part on my behind...The friction...its somehow..._  she was imagining that as she sees Takao on defense with Midorima.

_'I stopped moving because I don't want this to end in some unwanted tension, so I shoot the ball, and of course, knowing my capabilities, it went in while I adjust my glasses._

"Eh! Unfair Shin-chan." Takao complained.

"Nothing's wrong with that." Midorima answered. "You still need to give your all, even in practice."

"Tch... yeah, yeah...Whatever." then Takao's eyes went to Shiraishi ( still in her imagination/story mode) who was in daze or rather mesmerized by their play (he thinks). "Neh... You're just showing off to Shiraishi-chan."

"I'm not like you, idiot." Shintaro answered as he practices another shot.

"Okay..." their captain clapped hands. "Lets call it a day." He said and then the players went out of the court.

Shiraishi patiently waits outside the court, then Takao and Shintaro came out together. She was still holding Midorima's bonzai.

"Neh, Shiraishi-chan, where do you stay? Shin-chan will walk you home." Takao said, but Midorima wasn't even speaking.

_This Takao sure is dense, he's hurting Midorima-san's feelings..._ "I'm still going somewhere so, you two go on ahead." She hands the Bonzai back to Midorima, which surprised him. "Thanks for your help." She said. She wanted to go with them home, because she wants to know how they interact while they walk home together, but she knows the feeling of wanting to be alone with the one you like.

"Are you sure? Its getting late?" Midorima asked, which astonished Takao, usually Midorima would just want to be alone, he even doesn't want him to go with him sometimes.

_'What a Tsundere, this man is...'_ both Takao and Shiraishi thought at the same time.

"Its fine." she answered "Bye Takao-san and Midorima-san." She waved goodbye at them as they did too, before the three of them got on separate ways

* * *

A/N: The other OC's here...

*-the name if some characters are based on my fave series Code Blue..

TaTa~


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm tired. *yawn* I can't still solve this..." Takao was inside his room solving his assignment, Midorima didn't lend him his notes, so Takao's fending for himself. "Damn its 1130 pm!" He reached for his headphones and decided to listen to the radio first.

It was cool hearing Imagine Dragons' songs and he found the perfect FM station for him, he discovered this station last week and he loves the songs the DJ plays, its like they both have the same taste in songs.

_'Good evening everyone...This is nights of love FM, and today we'll be telling the chapter three of 'The Varsity Lovers' this is DJ Yaoi Lover, and let the story commence._

_'Neh, Shuumai-chan, why are you carrying that plank? Taco-chan asked me, he probably noticed this plank I am holding._

_'It's my lucky item for the day...' I answered in simplicity, not wanting to further our conversation..._

_'I see! Oh yeah! Wanna try the newly opened Yakinuku shop near the school?'_

_'W-with you...?'_

_'Of course, that's gonna be cool, yoh!' Taco-chan exclaimed, my horoscope told me, this'll be my lucky day..._

"Pfft..." Takao snickered. "That Shuumai's like Shintaro... " and he continues to listen.

* * *

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with such things if we have practice." Midorima said as he watches Takao rub his head because the ball hit him. Takao was carelessly sleeping in the court so the ball flew at his face.

"Your fault Shin-chan, its beacuse you didn't lend me your assignment."

"I am not required to do such things." He answered and left Takao in the bleachers.

"Shin-chan's really like that Shuumai-chan...the only difference is Shuumai's gay..." Takao sighed. "I'll go to the clinic!" Takao yells and went out of the court.

* * *

It was an early saturday morning, Midorima reads the Oha asa horoscope for today and his lucky item is...

"A Chocolo candy wrapper?" Midorima thought Oha asa's lucky items are becoming weird these days, but he must not doubt it. He decided then to go to the nearest convenience store and buy a Chocolo candy.

Convenience store#1 cashier: 'We have no Chocolo here.'

Convenience store#2 cashier: 'sorry boy, but that product doesn't sell well here...'

Convenience store#3 cashier: 'try the next store...'

Damn Chocolo's hard to find... he gets on the last store he could find and decided that if there's no Chocolo here, he will stay home all day to prevent bad luck.

"I'm afraid there's no Chocolo here..." the cashier of the fourth store said and if only Midorima isn't a reserved guy, he'll be showing his frustration already.

"Can I have this..." somehow that voice was familiar to him so when he looked down, right...Its her. She looked up and a hint of surprise was also in her features. "Midorima-san?" She was wearing casual clothes, a button up shirt and short jeans.

"Shiraishi." That was supposed to be his greeting, yep... his cold hearted greeting, and as a man, now he has added responsibilities... like walking a certain brunette home, especially when she has a lot of luggage to carry. (She bought a lot of things, toilettries, snacks etc...). He just stood beside her waiting for her to finish paying.

"Ahhh...? You want something?" Shiraishi asked curiously.

"Your home is closeby, I suppose?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a few blocks from here." She smiled. "Why? You don't need to walk me home, by the way, its early in the morning, and I can carry this stuff..." Midorima grabbed the plastic bag that she carries.

"Why are you doing grocery shopping in a convenience store?"

"Ehhh, Because its closeby?" She answered, and he sighed.

"I'll walk you home then." Midorima pins the nose piece of his glasses, and without waiting for her he went out of the convenience store, she shrugged and decided to just let him carry the goods.  _Even gays can be gentlemen sometimes..._

They started walking, Shiraishi pointing the directions and somehow they can talk of something like their classmates, the school festival and...

"How long have you known Takao?" She asked.

"Not long ago." Midorima answered vaguely, earning a pout from Shiraishi...

"How did you become friends?"

"I'm not specifically friends with that Idiot."  _Of course, maybe they're already secret lovers?_

"But you're - " Midorima stopped walking so Shiraishi did too. He actually looked like he saw a deadly ghost or a murderer on the loose so Shiraishi looks in front of them and she knew why..."Oh a black cat..."

"Not just a black cat, its a black cat with green eyes." Midorima said with a slight tone of frustration. "We need to change course..this street might bring us bad luck."

"Ehhh? But this is the closest." Shiraishi answered "And you can leave me here, if - " suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"This is bad omen, we won't pass there." He said and pulled her away from the street. "Any other route?"

"Well...its a longer route, we need to pass by the convenience store again."

"Its fine, let's go." And with that they started walking again, back to their tracks, to the convenience store and taking the other street, it was tiring but Midorima will not take risk.

"We'll be close, a few walks from now... you can leave me there." Shiraishi points at a street, few blocks from their spot.

"Okay." Midorima decided to tighten the tie of his rubber shoes but when he did, he felt something rip, when he looked down, his shoe lace ripped! He cringed, another unlucky hint.

"Your shoe lace broke." Shiraishi comments the obvious and Midorima glares at her. "What?"

"Let's stop there for a while." He directs a nearby bench, and Shiraishi reluctantly follows, the two of them sitting on the bench.

He was thinking deeply, his elbows propped on his thighs as he contemplates. He must really find that lucky item to counter all this bad luck. Shiraishi was looking up in the sky, wondering how long they would dilly dally here, she sure is hungry and she needs to cook because her mom took the night shift. She can leave him here, but that would be rude considering he went out of his way to walk her home.

She rummaged her bag to get something to eat or nibble, even a candy is enough and lucky she was able to scoop two pieces in her bag. She gets the first one and as a courtesy, she offered it to him first, "Candy?"

"No than- " Midorima was surprised to see what's on her hand, Its his lucky Chocolo candy. He gets it from her and stared at it, Shiraishi gets the other piece and ate it quickly."Where'd you get this?" He asked inspecting the candy.

"Oh, I get that a lot from work, helps me stay awake." She said, the candy bulging in her cheek.

When she looked above again, Midorima felt quite in relief, he has the lucky item now. Slowly, he glanced at the girl beside him, she was looking intently at the sky. "I'm fine now." He said and stood up then Shiraishi stood up too.

"You okay now? Feeling lucky now?" She teased

"Yes." They started walking again. "Oha asa's lucky item is this candy."

"What?" Shiraishi asked. "Why didn't you buy in the store?

"I've been to four convenience stores and none have this." He glanced at the candy.

"Well, what do you know?...Maybe I'm the ultimate lucky item for you..." she teased, she knows he likes Takao so that won't matter.

"Nonsense." He said adjusting his glasses.

"I'll be fine here." Shiraishi points a nearby house. "That's where I stay." She forcefully grabs the plastic bags from him. "See you at school." She tried to wave a hand despite carrying something then she went on. Midorima watched as she enters the house. He stares at the candy in his hand, a small smile crept his lips before he puts the candy in his pocket and went home too.

* * *

"Hey, You've seen that new nurse, Saejima-san~" Takao said, both he and Midorima were on their way to the court. "She's hot, isn't she?" Midorima remembered the time he went to the clinic, that annoying memory of his nose bleeding. Takao nudged him in the shoulder.

"What?"

"C'mon, she's an older woman." Takao teased.

"I think that's obvious Takao, otherwise she won't be the school nurse."

"And you like older woman..." Takao grinned at him. "She told me she likes tall men, You hear that Shin-chan...We are tall." Takao exaggerated. Midorima ignored Takao, Winter cup is close so they must train hard and forget unnecessary involvements.

Shiraishi was also passing in the hallway when she saw the two, she hid at the side of the locker and listened intently to what they were talking about.

"Older women are not bad but I like younger women too!" Takao exclaimed.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima's gonna have a headache if he continued to listen to this guy.

"Are you shy admitting that you like Older women, Shin-chan?"

_'Stupid Takao! Why is he bringing that up?'_ Shiraishi thought then she looked at Midorima, he looks annoyed as usual.

"Shiraishi-san?!" Someone called her, It was Yukino, because of that she was stopped in her reverie and the two guys she was peeping saw her too. "Why are you hiding near my locker?"

"Ahhh! Sorry Yukino-san..." she scratched the back of her neck having no idea of what to say.

"Eh? Shiraishi-chan?" Takao caught her attention.

"Ahhh, Hi Takao-san, Midorima-san." She greets sheepishly. "S-see you around." She said and desperately tried to escape the situation.

"Midorima-san, I've seen her following you around these days, Is she stalking you? Did she do something wrong?" Yukino, the ever so concerned (infatuated) with Midorima asked.

"Ehhh?! Shiraishi-chan's following you around?" Takao asked again, then he remembered what they were talking about a while ago.  _Oh Shit! She heard me pushing Shin-kun to older woman...ohhhhh...She's jealous?_

"There's no incident like that, Yukino-san. If you'll excuse me." Midorima went pass the two of them.

"See you around, Yukino-san!" Takao said too and then catched up to Midorima.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Takao opened the door to the supply room, Shiraishi's there and is already cutting another set of flaglets.

"Ehh? Takao-san? Why are you here? I thought you have a practice?"

"Yeah, we do, but you know I can't let the girl do all the work." He said before he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the other set of flaglets.

"Does Midorima know you're here?" She asked, because she doesn't wanna be the third person again in TakaoxMidorima relationship.

Takao smirks as he heard her ask. "Nope, Shin-chan went home ahead and left me." Takao feigned hurt but the truth is, Midorima had said that today's his little sister's birthday and the family's going out. "Why'd you ask?"

"Ahhh...nothing." Shiraishi focused on cutting. _Awww, they must've had a fight._

"Can I ask you something? About last week." This time Shiraishi looked up. ' _Is he going to ask me for advice?'_

"Neh, Takao-san...I think you should think about Midorima-san's feelings for a bit." She said, perplexing Takao. "I don't think he likes older women."

_Ehhhhh? "_ When he was asked about his type of girl, he said he likes someone older than him."

Shiraishi looked surprised.  _Maybe Takao-san opened that up because he is jealous... and he wants to confirm, I'm pretty sure Midorima just said that to cover up his identity._

Upon seeing her surprised reaction, Takao thought ' _oh no! I shouldn't have told that! Of course she'll be hurt. "_ But I don't think younger women are bad..."

"Takao-san." Suddenly Shiraishi slammed her fist on the floor. "Midorima-san doesn't like older women!" She was itching to tell him that Midorima likes him, but its up to the former to confess.

"Ehhh? How'd you know that?" Takao then realized..."Did he confessed to you?"

"Ahhh..No not yet, but I know and I'm going to make him confess." She says in full conviction, almost making Takao cry.

"Whoa...That's so bold of you, Shiraishi-chan, Don't worry, I'll support you." Takao said.

"Yeah, just support me Takao-san, we'll make that happen." Shiraishi said and Takao nods.

_Shin-chan's so lucky, having a passionate Shiraishi-chan as a lover...ohhhhh..._

* * *

A/N: Chocolo candy is a chocolate candy with some nuts inside...I don't know if its available everywhere though. :)


End file.
